epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy Set
Alchemy set.png|EBF4 Alchemy Set 5.png|EBF5 The Alchemy Set is a non-elemental staff available for Natalie in . Description In EBF4 the Alchemy Set is made of white metal, with an elaborate, crescent-shaped head that contains a glass beaker with four openings. Three of these openings lead to small tubes that attach to the head of the staff, with their tips connected to glass bottles filled with colored liquid, each of which correspond to three primary colors of light (red, blue, and green). The chemicals appears to be dripping through the tubes into the beaker, creating a white solution. Both the beaker and the bottles are sealed with a small cork. It provides an average boost to and a hefty boost. While it is noteworthy for boosting Non-elemental attacks and periodically applying , it is unique for its ability to apply the Random Status effect, which means it can wreak havoc on most foes. Unfortunately, while the Alchemy Set has workable offense, Natalie has no multi-target or multi-hit weapon-elemental attacks, limiting its ability to spread statuses in spite of the slight edge obtained through countering with Spectrum. If the player wishes to spread random statuses, having Anna use the Alchemist's Bow will have better results due to her access to Combo Shot and Arrow Rain. Regardless, the Alchemy Set is a fun weapon to use and although it lacks the oomph of most weapons or the efficiency of the Alchemist's Bow, one can still find quite a bit of enjoyment and power in the Alchemy Set's unique features. The Alchemy Set resists up to an immunity. In ''EBF5 ''the Alchemy Set is composed of gray metal shaft with a boiling flask held at the top of it. Below the boiling flask there is a Bunsen burner which heats the purple liquid inside the large flask. The boiling flask is sealed with a brown cork; on the other side there is a another smaller boiling flask with a magenta liquid inside. It is unclear whether the magenta fluid is intended to be a side effect of the purple liquid or being added to it. The Alchemy Set provides an average boost to and a small bonus for and . It retains its ability to inflict Random statuses and counter with Spectrum, though it now also inflicts an debuff. However, it now has a new niche because of its ability to boost status-infliction chances; with the Blue Elephant and the Red Dress equipped, this gives a 3.375 multiplier to status infliction and the ability to counter with a weapon-elemental attack. The player can add the status flair of their choice to rain down a wide range of debilitating statuses, though Rainbow Blast halving status infliction rate means it's not that effective against groups of resistant enemies. The weapon also increases the strength of debuffs, making it potentially useful for a debuffer Natalie (though the Beholding Eye tends to be a better option due to also boosting buffs alongside debuffs). It resists , , and . With all of these become immunities at level 5. Found one screen to the right from Whitefall Town's Slime Cat, in a chest hidden behind the house. |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 10% |lvl4MP = 15% |lvl5MP = 20% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Curse |res1num = long100 |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |item21 = Turnip |item21number = 2 |item22 = Seaweed |item22number = 2 |item31 = Glass |item31number = 2 |item32 = Gunpowder |item32number = 2 |item41 = Pink Potion |item41number = 3 |item42 = Magma Sample |item42number = 3 |item43 = Liquid Ice |item43number = 3 |item51 = Pink Potion |item51number = 12 |item52 = Bottled Darkness |item52number = 12 |item53 = Glass |item53number = 12}} |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 10% |lvl4MP = 15% |lvl5MP = 20% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Curse |res1num = long100 |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |item21 = Turnip |item21number = 2 |item22 = Seaweed |item22number = 2 |item31 = Glass |item31number = 2 |item32 = Gunpowder |item32number = 2 |item41 = Pink Potion |item41number = 3 |item42 = Magma Sample |item42number = 3 |item43 = Liquid Ice |item43number = 3 |item51 = Pink Potion |item51number = 12 |item52 = Bottled Darkness |item52number = 12 |item53 = Glass |item53number = 12}} It was also supposed to resist (by level: 20%, 40%, 60%, 80%, 100%), but the status is typed in as "weaken" instead of "weak", which has no effect. The issue is shared with the School Uniform female armor. Found inside a chest in the Mausoleum of the Redpine Town's graveyard. To access the chest there is an hidden path only accessible after lighting the bracers and lowering the spikes. * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15%10% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45%40% |lvl5MAG = 60%50% |lvl2EVA = 5%0% |lvl3EVA = 5%0% |lvl4EVA = 10%0% |lvl5EVA = 15%0% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Curse+Bad Luck |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Weak+Tired |res2num = long100 |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 120% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 35% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 40% |Element = None |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 1 |item31 = Butterfly Wing |item31number = 3 |item32 = Gunpowder |item32number = 3 |item41 = Fuzzy Worm |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Fuzzy Worm.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Putrid Worm |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Putrid Worm.png |item42number = 1 |item43 = Scaly Worm |item43icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Scaly Worm.png |item43number = 1 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Glass Shards |item52number = 10 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't have Tired/Weaken resistance, and didn't inflict any debuff. }} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 25% |lvl5MAG = 45% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Curse+Bad Luck |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 120% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |Element = None |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 1 |item31 = Butterfly Wing |item31number = 3 |item32 = Gunpowder |item32number = 3 |item41 = Rainbow Ore |item41number = 10 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 10 |item43 = Jungle Flower |item43number = 10 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Glass Shards |item52number = 10}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie